Sturgis Podmore
Sturgis Podmore was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in both First and Second Wizarding Wars. He was also a member of the Advance Guard. In 1995, he was put under the Imperius Curse by Death Eaters, who made him attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War ]] Sturgis Podmore was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation found and led by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, during the First Wizarding War.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs. Weasley) He managed to survive the war since Lord Voldemort's first downfall. Second Wizarding War After Voldemort's return in 1995, Sturgis returned to the regrouped Order of the Phoenix, joining them for the remainder of the Second Wizarding War. By this time, Sturgis lived in 2 Laburnum Gardens, in Clapham. Sturgis was a part of the Advance Guard — together with Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones — that safely brought Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order. Upon meeting Harry, Podmore winked at him and, while he went upstairs to get his trunk, examined the Dursleys' microwave with Kingsley Shacklebolt. talking to Cornelius Fudge at the Department of Mysteries, on the day and place he put Podmore under the Imperius Curse.]] On 12 August, 1995, which was, incidentally, the day of Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing on the charge of magic in presence of a Muggle, Sturgis Podmore was on Order of the Phoenix duty standing guard beside the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, to prevent Death Eaters from stealing The Prophecy. Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry that day, and he put Podmore under the Imperius Curse.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' - Chapter 26 (Seen and Unforeseen) Still under the influence of Malfoy's Imperius Curse, Podmore was back on guard duty at the Ministry on 31 August, 1995. Under the control of the Death Eaters, Podmore broke into the Department of Mysteries, a highly classified area, and attempted to steal the Prophecy. However, he was discovered during the attempt and was arrested by Eric Munch, a Ministry watchwizard, and was sentenced to six months in Azkaban, after refusing to speak in his defence. Mad-Eye Moody was irritated when Podmore did not return his Invisibility cloak and that he did not turn up to help transport Harry Potter safely to King's Cross Station, not knowing Sturgis had been Imperiused and, by that time, arrested.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 10 (Luna Lovegood) After he was released from Azkaban, in March of 1996, he rejoined the Order. Physical appearance Sturgis was a wizard with a square jaw and thick straw-coloured hair. These features give the impression that his head was thatched. Relationships Order of the Phoenix members Sturgis's relationship with the other members of the order is unknown; it is possible that they had a good relationship. Sturgis seemed to like Harry Potter, when he first met him. Harry was very upset learning that Sturgis attemped to break into the Department of Mysteries, and thought it was unfair that Sturgis was imprisoned. Alastor Moody was firstly angry with Sturgis for taking his Invisibility Cloak. However, they were all upset, learning about Sturgis's imprisonment. Sturgis might have been also friendly with Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. He possibly knew Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order, too. Behind the scenes *Sturgis Podmore was omitted from the film and video game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *It is possible that Sturgis may be related to Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore of the Headless Hunt. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) *Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Sturgis Podmore ru:Стерджис Подмор Category:1957 births Category:Advance Guard Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards Podmore, Sturgis